


How I spent my summers A life lived twice

by fractured_sun



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Chris did on his summers in two different lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I spent my summers A life lived twice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the children on their summer holidays I wanted to write about what my favourite characters did on their summers.

How I spent my Summer

_A/N Inspired by all the children on their summer holidays I wanted to write about what my favourite characters did on their summers._

* * *

Chris Perry Halliwell - twice

Aged 7 - Wyatt and Chris spent the summer holidays orbing between the manor and the fairy kingdom when their parents weren't looking, until Wyatt got mad and burned one of the fairies and they weren't invited anymore

Aged 7 - Wyatt and Chris spent the summer holidays orbing between the manor and the fairy kingdom when their parents weren't looking, until Piper found out and grounded them for a week, after that Wyatt and Chris had to take Piper or Leo with them.

Aged 9- Chris sat on the landing with his hands wrapped round the banisters as he listened to his parents fight, until he heard his Dad leave then he ran downstairs to talk to his Mom.

Aged 9 - Chris went to baseball games with his Dad and ate his Mom's cookies and tried to persuade Wyatt to take him on vanquishes.

Aged 11- Wyatt pushed him down the stairs and broke his arm. Chris hid his books and games because sometimes when Wyatt found them he would smash them.

Aged 11 - Chris and Wyatt spent most of the summer arguing until Chris tripped down the stairs. After he healed him Wyatt hugged him and let him come with him to Jake Lewis' house.

Aged 14 - Chris watched his Mom die, he wore black to the funeral and sat between his Aunt Phoebe and his Aunt Paige and wondered where Wyatt was.

Aged 14 - Chris went on vanquishes with Wyatt behind their parents back, but when demons attacked on his birthday Chris was able to vanquish two whilst his Mom blew up the other three.

Aged 18 - Chris spent his summer running, Wyatt had taken over America and the streets were filled with demons and witch-hunters.

Aged 18 - Chris graduated at the top of his class and Wyatt and the cousins threw him a huge party to celebrate.

Aged 21 - Wyatt hired a Phoenix to bring Chris to him. They ended up running away together instead.

Aged 21- Chris and Wyatt shared a flat 3 miles from the manor, Chris spent most of his summer orbing the younger cousins back home and clearing up dirty dishes left by uninvited guests.

Aged 23 - Chris was born, and died, on the same day.

Aged 23 - Chris, Wyatt and the cousins vanquished the new source.

Aged 25 - Chris met a girl, her name is Bianca.


End file.
